


Settle

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [61]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: ADHD Fourth Doctor, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Fourth Doctor, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Parent AU, Parenthood, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Sleep, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Just once, Harry would like to have a good night’s sleep.[Prompt 61 – Settle]





	Settle

Sleeping isn’t always easy in the Sullivan-Smith household. Harry loves his family dearly, but sometimes he wishes it could be easier to get a good night’s sleep in their house.

The first problem is Harry himself. He’s always been a bit of an insomniac, so he isn’t one of those lucky people who can just lay their head on the pillow and nod off. He can usually fall asleep after a while, but he always wakes really early, sometimes when it is still dark. His awful sleep leads to Harry having afternoon naps, because he’s just so tired.

Then there is the Doctor. Thanks to his ADHD, the Doctor’s brain never seems to switch off, and he is still thinking and stimming out of boredom long after he has gone to bed. This means Harry has to lie next to someone who can’t stay still, making sleep even more impossible.

And, of course, there is Susan. Like most eight year olds, Susan always wants to stay up late, hating her early bedtime. She never seems to need much sleep; even after staying up past midnight, Susan seems very perky the next morning. And she gets up early too; every morning, Harry is woken up by Susan running into their bedroom and climbing into bed with him, Sarah and the Doctor.

To give him credit, the Doctor will always get up and go downstairs with Susan. The pair of them always bring him and Sarah a cup of tea, before going and causing their usual brand of havoc. If he can even sleep through the noise of them clattering around doing goodness knows what, Harry always ends up getting up to make sure they haven’t burnt the house down.

Because he really wouldn’t be surprised if that happened in this house.


End file.
